The Straw
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: One-Shot. The Doctor is waiting alone for the person who gave him the invitation to Utah in the cafe. What happens? And where does the holy straw originate from?


**_Ever wondered what happened when the Doctor was sitting alone in the cafe, waiting for the giver of the invitation to arrive? Here you are!_**

**_It also explains the sacred straw! (I want one...)_**

**_Yes, I was really bored! (It's either I write random one-shots, or do homework!)_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, obviously I don't own the BBC or Matt Smith, or the beloved straw, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be running around like a loony screaming, Yaaaaaaaaay!_**

* * *

><p>The Doctor slid into the booth, his green eyes glancing over the Formica-tables and light layer of grease on each table. He sighs, and running a hand through his floppy hair, pulls the invitation out of the pocket of his tweed jacket.<p>

Who was it from? And why Utah, of all places?

Whilst contemplating this, he barely notices the waitress who stands in front of his table, coughing deliberately. He snaps out of his reverie, and gives her a dimpled smile.

"What do you want?" She asks, her voice a monotone, as if she was bored.

"Emm..." He looked around nervously, having no idea of what to do. He wasn't human! What do humans get in cafes? "What do you have?" He asks, stalling for time.

She looks at him as if he is insane, but he is well-accustomed to this look. The look followed him everywhere, it was like a shadow to him.

She presses a menu into his hands, and says the first thing he sees, "A coke?"

She nods, and writes it down on a little pad, before asking, "Anything to eat?"

Panicking, he thrusts the menu back into her hands. "No, I'm good."

She nods, and leaves, throwing glances over her shoulder at the strange man in the bow-tie.

Relieved, he looks towards the door again, hoping that whoever invited him here would hurry up and arrive, before he did something stupid. Doing something stupid was his middle name.

A couple of minutes later, the waitress comes back, putting down a glass in front of him, before rushing away, as if his insanity was contagious. He stared at the glass with awe. It contained a strange brown liquid, with two chunks of ice floating about like icebergs.

He experimentally took a sip, and his eyes widen with delight. Most human drinks tasted disgusting to him, mainly coffee, (just the thought of it made him shudder) but this wasn't half bad. He stirred it around with the straw, and watched the bubbles rise, creating a foamy froth, which he sipped, and to his delight again, made it taste even better.

He remembered the straw. Not just a straw. _The _straw. He had bought it from a shifty-looking man in Gorgal, a few months back, and he claimed it made human drinks (The Gorgii were extreme fans of humans, and found their food and drink to be exquisite,) fizzier. He hadn't understood at the time, but thought that it looked quite cool, so had bought it anyway.

Now was the time to utilize that straw.

How was he going to get it? It was in the TARDIS! He had parked it inside a cleaners closet in the cafe! (Okay, so he didn't the co-ordinates _exactly_ right...) The door to the closet was behind him, but how was he going to get in there without them noticing? It was hard enough sneaking out!

He glanced at the waitress, who was taking orders from two burly looking builders. He was going to regret this...

He grabbed a metal square, which had a mouth that protruded white napkins. He threw it, using every last scrap of his Time Lord strength, and ducked below the table, wincing when he heard the _crack! _

A brief yell of pain, and the sound of someone standing. "Who the hell was that?" The man growled, and from his vantage point, the Doctor saw an unlucky man who had been sitting in front of him stand, looking extremely nervous.

"Wasn't me!" He yells, his hands raised in a submissive gesture.

At the sound of a scuffle, the Doctor crawled out of the table, and bolted to the closet, yanking it open and slamming it closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Where was it?<p>

He was in the TARDIS control room, searching avidly beneath the console, throwing random items like batteries, an umbrella, a toy truck (don't ask...) behind him, in search of his beloved straw.

He cast around wildly, trying to recall where he had put it.

That's when he saw it. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision.

It was partially hidden from view by a torch, which he cast aside, and grinned hugely at it. "Bad straw, hiding from me!" He chides, his voice unlike one a mother would use addressing a baby. Blushing, he looks behind him, relieved that Amy wasn't here to mock his eccentric ways.

Pushing the straw between his teeth as a safety precaution, (he was so clumsy, he would probably drop it if he carried it) he exited the TARDIS, nearly skipping with glee.

* * *

><p>When he pushes open the door to the closet, the builders and poor man have gone, but instead, to his bewilderment, Amy, Rory and River are standing there, in the middle of a heated debate, which immediately stops when he enters.<p>

Well...this ought to be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked!<em>**


End file.
